Tony's Son Brooklyn
by gotmoreissuesthanvogue
Summary: Tony never imagined having a son, but he got one when three year old Brooklyn Indio Stark showed up on his doorstep. Brooklyn is now sixteen, and is almost the polar opposite of his dad. Tony now must navigate raising his dramatic son, as well as handling a sarcastic intern and a science geek with spider-like abilities. Can Tony survive?
1. Chapter 1

Tony never imagined having a baby boy.

Seriously. He just . . . didn't.

He never saw himself as the loving, doting father that took his son to his T-ball games and helped him out with math homework. Hell, he never pictured himself explaining things like puberty and sex to an awkward adolescent teenager. Never in his wildest dreams did he picture himself pretending not to cry when he son went away for college.

Nah, that wasn't on his agenda at all.

However, he didn't exactly _not_ plan to have a son.

Somewhere in a drunken and wild weekend, a baby got conceived.

Tony didn't remember it happening, and he didn't really try to. Quite honestly, he didn't even remember that this women had existed until the enormous bomb that is "oh, you have a three year old son" was dropped soundly on his head. Even after that, it took a lot of thinking.

The kid's name was Brooklyn Indio Martin.

When Tony first heard the baby's name he groaned. Who the hell names their baby boy Brooklyn? It wasn't until a quick google search helped him determine that after David and Victoria Beckham named their baby son Brooklyn, the name spiked in popularity.

Damn, that woman named their baby after Posh Spice's kid.

Tony never knew of Brooklyn Indio Martin's existence until the baby was three years old. When Brooklyn's grandfather came knocking on his door, Tony didn't believe it. He was a famous guy! People always came crawling to him, trying to trick him into giving them money. So when Brooklyn was plopped into his lap, he demanded a DNA test.

Of course, the test confirmed that Brooklyn was indeed his son.

Tony asked what happened to the mother, Lana Martin, and was informed she died of a heroin overdose.

Why did that not surprise him?

On October 19, 2003 Brooklyn Indio Martin's last name was changed to Stark. Tony didn't really have much of a choice; he had to take care of this kid because his grandparents didn't want him. Although he wasn't too thrilled about this addition to his almost non-existent family, he wanted it to look like he wanted him. That's why he changed his last name.

Tony always looked back onto one certain memory, one where he was attempting to bounce the rowdy toddler into his lap. Brooklyn kept crying and squirming, and Tony had no idea how to make it stop. He made him a bottle, but then quickly discovered that Brooklyn didn't take those anymore. Finally, he laid back on the couch, holding the nervous, weeping child to his chest. Brooklyn's wails turned into sniffles, and soon the even rise and fall of his chest confirmed that he finally slipped into the deep lulls of sleep.

Tony stared at the ceiling, his hand gently resting on Brooklyn's stomach. He observed that Brooklyn's old shirt was at least three sizes too small for his growing body. It also was covered in dried drool and a white, flaky substance.

Something inside of Tony shook.

How dare that bitch mistreat his kid?

Even though Tony never imagined him cuddling with a scared toddler in his life, it had happened, and something inside of Tony found a little grain of peace. A peace that told him it would be alright, one that came from the warm little man sleeping on his chest.

Tony smiled.

They'd make it.

It was May 30, 2016.

Brooklyn Indio Stark was sixteen years old.

How time had flown.

Brooklyn sprouted up before his eyes, and over time, that blood connection turned into something greater. It wasn't just their DNA that called Tony Brooklyn's dad . . . It was something deeper, more emotional.

That emotional bond didn't mean that they weren't identical.

When it boiled down to physical appearance, Brooklyn looked like a young Tony with the same curly brown hair and wild, dramatic eyes. Besides that, there was nothing.

Tony always imagined that Brooklyn would be his science buddy, and that they'd spend hours tinkering away in the lab creating gadgets, and later on, Iron Man suits. However, Brooklyn didn't see the same vision as his father. Whenever Tony tried to teach his son anything related to science and technology, Brooklyn would groan dramatically and sometimes flop down whatever chair was nearby.

Well, they both shared a flair for the dramatics. That's something.

Brooklyn wasn't really a nerdy, bookish sort of person. He did read and write a lot. The teenager often would write his own stories, all of which were very strange and over the top. Tony tried to read them, but sometimes he couldn't take it. The drama was reaching insane levels. His diaries were also odd, and when Tony read them, he was overcome with how emo his son could be.

He also had a much different music taste than Tony. Brooklyn preferred listening to bands like Panic! At the Disco and Twenty One Pilots. One time Tony reluctantly agreed to listen to TOP's song "Heathens" and when it was done, Tony managed a faint smile and nodded politely. Brooklyn obviously recognized Tony's adamant dislike of his "angsty, emo music," but he cranked up the volume anyway, just to see if he could get on his Dad's nerves.

Boy did he get on his nerves!

Sometimes, when Brooklyn became too much, Tony made him sit outside his office with Pepper while he cooled down. An hour or so later though, Tony would welcome his son back with open arms.

"I missed you," Tony would say as he hugged his son tightly. Brooklyn would squirm and complain, but Tony would just chuckle and mess up his hair.

When Tony finally escaped from the Ten Rings, the first thing he did was go back to his son. Brooklyn had been a mess while Tony was gone. He became depressed and wouldn't come out of his room for days. Pepper sometimes tried to beg the boy to eat something, but the stubborn little eight year old always refused. One time, she saw him in the kitchen of Tony's massive Malibu mansion, making a sandwich. Pepper decided not to bother him.

Brooklyn mostly went back to the way he was when Tony finally returned home. He tagged along with his dad wherever he went, and even watched Tony construct most of the Iron Man suit. He was afraid someone would take his daddy away from him again.

"I swear, I'll never leave you again," Tony said comfortingly, grabbing his son into a hug.

Tony kept that promise.

Wherever Tony went, Brooklyn went too. If Tony ever had a meeting or a mission with the Avengers, he'd stay with Pepper, who Brooklyn learned to tolerate.

That was years ago though.

Brooklyn was now sixteen, and had entered his rebellious stage. That's why Tony thought that Jamie would be a good influence.

Boy, was he wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony trudged wearily into the living room of his enormous Malibu mansion. His whole body throbbed from all the blows Steve had dealt him during their intense battle in Siberia. Part of the pain came from knowing the truth about his parent's death.

He'd spent many a night pondering over the car accident, trying to figure out why the facts that had been given to him didn't line up. Sometimes, he would chastise himself for not being able to figure out what went wrong with their car, and why they left under such mysterious circumstances.

Gently lowering himself onto a plush brown couch, he groaned, feeling his joints popping in his body. He leaned back, and closed his eyes, blocking out the bright light.

"Friday, dim the lights," he murmured.

The AI obeyed, and once the lights were dimmed, Tony opened his eyes. He stared at the wet bar across the room, desperately wanting to guzzle down a few scotches. However, his aching body protested when he tried to move. He sighed angrily. Images of the Winter Soldier flashed through his head, which made his heart grow even heavier in his chest. He bit his lip, drawing blood, and allowing the metallic taste flow around inside his mouth. As he tastes the strange flavor in his mouth, guilt overcame him. He, Tony Stark, had allowed his Mom and Dad's murdered to get away. He wished he never formed the truce that sent him bumbling over to Siberia; he desperately wanted to have killed Bucky before, when he had the chance. The funny thing was that he had disabled him, by ripping his metal arm from the assassin's body. Why wouldn't he have torn out his heart, the way Wanda tore out Ultron's?

Steve had gotten in the way . . . His pathetic, biased loyalty. One that only cared for his guilty friend, and not the world around him. The foolishness in Steve's actions rendered Tony speechless; he could not comprehend the selfishness.

Despite the common opinion surrounding him, Tony wasn't selfish. Yes, he had a façade, one that made him look arrogant and ridiculous. He didn't claim to be perfect either. However, when the world was on the line, he'd do whatever it would take to protect it. That was his calling. When he flew a nuclear missile far up into a portal to stop the Chitauri from destroying New York City, he did it without a second thought. How could he not? Millions of people were counting on him, particularly his son, who'd been twelve at the time. Brooklyn had been with Pepper during the invasion . . . He'd hoped to talk to them both before he disappeared into the dark oblivion of another dimension.

 _Brooklyn._

Tony jumped up, ignoring the cracking noise his bones made. He'd forgotten about Brooklyn.

"Friday, where's Brooklyn?"

"Brooklyn is currently in the kitchen with Miss Jamie Scott, fighting over what appears to be a cheese stick."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Tell them both to come here."

"Yes, sir."

One minute later, the two teenagers stalked through the door, both of their arms crossed over their chests.

Brooklyn's eyes lit up when he saw his dad on the other side of the room, and a large smiled crossed his face. Very quickly, the smile slipped down into a frown when he observed his Dad's tattered face.

"What the hell, Dad?"

"I missed you too, B."

"Did that piece of shit break the truce?" Brooklyn demanded, his voice raising in a rush of anger.

Brooklyn never liked Steve Rodgers aka Captain America. Something always seemed off about him. Maybe it was his awkward demeanor, or his over-the-top ideas. Tony always thought that Brooklyn didn't like how . . . pure Steve was, and how he never seemed to show any form of serious emotion. Brooklyn always taunted Steve, yet the super soldier rarely noticed the teenager's snarky remarks. It wasn't the fact that the remarks didn't make any sense; they always made Natasha and Sam snicker loudly.

"Watch your language," Tony said as Brooklyn walked towards him.

"My god. You sound just like Steve."

Tony managed a weak smile as Brooklyn gave him a quick hug.

When Brooklyn was younger, Tony always expected a large, long-lasting hug from his son, but that eventually stopped when Brooklyn hit thirteen. After that, he rarely got one, so he was thankful for the quick embrace of his son.

"Hey Jamie," Tony called to the young girl that was still standing in the door way.

"Hey. Glad you're safe," she called.

"I am too," Tony replied, prompting Jamie to roll her eyes.

Jamie Scott was his intern.

Yeah, the girl was a smart sixteen year old. She was able to solve the most complicated math equations faster than Tony, and disable a nuclear bomb in under thirty seconds. She was special, but that wasn't the main reason Tony picked her.

Most of the intern that usually applied were out of college, and most of them were extremely smart, just like Jamie Scott.

Since Jamie was sixteen, he'd hoped that she'd provide some form of companionship for Brooklyn. The poor kid had barely any friends, and his social skills were that of a fourth grader. When Jamie arrived, however, their personalities well . . . clashed. Jamie was bright and outgoing, and was surprisingly girly for a science buff. She had light brown hair that curled down to her shoulders, and glowing brown eyes filled with happiness. Jamie was spunky, funny, and enjoyed teasing people, particularly Brooklyn. Unfortunately, Brooklyn did not inherit Tony's tough skin, and got insulted by Jamie on a daily basis. Sometime, he'd pull off her "disgustingly chic glasses" in order to get revenge on her, but Jamie would just laugh and pull out another pair.

"I hate that boho bitch!" Brooklyn would rave at dinner time with Tony.

"There's nothing wrong with Jamie and her clothes, B," Tony would calmly reply as he cut through his steak.

"She's wears clothes from American Eagle. That's so lame!"

Tony would sigh, and take a bit of his mashed potatoes, hoping that Brooklyn would stop his anti-Jamie rant.

Still, Jamie got her work done, and did it better than he expected; that's why he kept Jamie around. Tony feared that the pair got into bigger fights when he was gone, so finally, he started watching the security footage.

It was hilarious.

XxXxXxX

January 16, 2016

"What're you listening to," Jamie asked, as she leaned over Brooklyn's shoulder.

Brooklyn glared at her angrily, but resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at his nemesis.

"Car Radio by Twenty One Pilots. Why do you care?"

"Because . . ."

"Because why?"

Brooklyn slammed his laptop shut, and turned around. Jamie was leaning on the couch, her curly brown hair cascading down to her shoulders. Her long, flowy boho shirt almost covered the pair of jean short shorts she was wearing. Brooklyn wanted to vomit.

"Why do you care?" Jamie mimed, flipping her hair deftly over her shoulder.

Brooklyn growled, rotating around that he was resting on his knees.

"Because it's fishy!"

Jamie opened her mouth in mock confusion.

"I smell fishy to you?"

"You know what I mean, bitch!"

Jamie shook her head, and sniffed her shoulder. She frowned, and shook her head again.

"I don't smell fish. All I smell is the body wash I used this morning. It's from Victoria's Secret and—"

"That's not what fishy means! I mean it's suspicious!"

Jamie glared at him.

"If you meant suspicious, why'd you say fishy?"

"Cause it means the same thing!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't! And you can't smell suspicion."

Brooklyn jumped to his feet, and threw his hands up in the year. The poor kid looked like he was about to attack Jamie, who was now standing straight up, her hands placed delicately on her hips.

"It's an expression, dumbass!" Brooklyn hollered

"So, I'm a dumbass? Who's an intern for one of the greatest scientific minds in the world?"

"Maybe you'd understand expressions better if you listen to some good music! Twenty One Pilots has—"

"Why would I want to listen to your gross music, emo boy?"

"I hate you!"

Jamie shrugged dramatically, and blew Brooklyn a kiss.

"Love you too," Jamie whispered, fluttering her fingers at the frazzled boy

XxXxXxX

Tony watched that exchange on the security footage that was captured of it. He chuckled, despite the fact his son was obviously hurt by Jamie's taunting. Unfortunately, Tony knew he'd have to let it slid . . . That was tough love, right? Brooklyn had to develop tougher skin, and figure out that the only reason Jamie was playing with him was because he was an easy target.

Tony explained it to his son, but Brooklyn just rolled his eyes and told him that his advice was bullshit.

"Was this what I was like as a kid?" Tony asked himself after Brooklyn dramatically stormed off to his bedroom.

So . . . Yeah.

Brooklyn was obviously starting to rebel, and Tony realized he'd just have to take it as it came to him. He also couldn't parent Jamie too much, but did ask her to calm down a bit for his sake.

He didn't want to worry about that now.

He was safe. His son was safe. What more could he ask for?

"Okay, so I got checked out by a Doctor when I landed in D.C., but I could really use another dose of some painkillers," Tony said, cracking his knuckles loudly.

Brooklyn nodded, and then turned to Jamie, who was still standing in the doorway.

"I hope you feel better, Mr. Stark," she said, and then left without another word.

Brooklyn smiled faintly, almost as if he was grateful for the alone time with his father.

That was really all Tony needed. After his fight with Steve and Bucky, all he wanted was to be able to sit down with his son, and listen to him ramble about whatever book he was reading or whatever song that was inspiring him.

Yeah, that's not Tony's idea of a good conversation topic, but to be honest, his son could talk about or do whatever he wanted. He was just glad he was here.

Brooklyn helped ease his pain.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers! Thanks for reading the second chapter of my new story! This is my second Marvel fanfiction, so I feel a little more prepared. As a matter of fact, I feel really good. The inspiration for this story came from the fact that their are a lot of fanfictions about Tony having a daughter, but not an lot about him having a son. And in most of these fics, he finds out about the daughter when she's already an adult. I wanted to change that up a little bit.**

 **A quick word about Brooklyn's name (Brooklyn Indio Stark.) I picked Indio as his middle name because Robert Downey Jr.'s 22 year old son is named Indio. It's just a little tribute to the amazing actor that brings Tony Stark to life. :)**

 **I am writing another Avengers fanfiction called "Spidey Joins the Avengers," which is another daddy Tony story (If you haven't guessed, I love Daddy Tony stories.)**

 **Please like, follow and review! That's what keeps me motivated to update regularly. If you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share them! I use most every idea I get!**

 **Once again, thank you! You all mean so much to me!**

 **Much love,**

 **gotmoreissuesthanvogue**


	3. Tony's Son Brooklyn: Chapter 3

"People move on so fast," Tony murmured as he stared at the TV.

It was July 19, 2016.

Tony and Brooklyn were watching the news, and much to Tony's disbelief, no one was talking about the Avengers or the Accords. Instead, the news anchors rambled on and on about something relating to Taylor Swift, Kim Kardashian, the word bitch, and snapchat.

It wasn't that he wanted to hear himself get talked about in the news . . . It simply was that people never focused on important issues for long. People grow tired of focusing on one thing, and then find something smaller, and much more trivial to focus on. Although the physical fight of team against team was over, there was a bigger one raging, one that clashed wit against wit, and mind against mind.

Tony took Jamie and Brooklyn to New York City several times to visit the United Nations headquarters. He had a lot of work there, so he finally decided to move his small family there. After he converted the Stark tower to the Avengers Headquarters, the tower became his place of residence once again. Jamie never had the privilege of living in the luxurious tower, so she was thrilled to find out she had one floor to herself.

Normally, Tony would have never given his employees a whole floor, but since most of the Avengers had left their ranks, he wanted to fill up all the empty space. He was lonely, not for particular people, but for the noise and the ruckus that came with them left a hole inside of him. Tony didn't regret his decision; he believed in the Accords in his heart of hearts, but conviction doesn't exclude pain.

"From the moment I met her, I knew Taylor was a liar," Brooklyn commented.

Tony rolled his eyes.

One time, he took Brooklyn to a Taylor Swift concert because he thought his son liked music. Tony learned the hard way that Brooklyn's love for music didn't include "shitty country music."

Yeah, he never took his son to a concert again.

"Sir?"

Tony turned around to see Jamie, standing a few feet behind the couch. In her hand she held a mason jar filled with some kind of green smoothie. Brooklyn made a gagging noise, and Tony chose to ignore it.

"Yes, Jamie?"

"You got a call from a Miss. May Parker, or something like that."

"Uh, thanks. You didn't have to walk over here to tell me. Friday could've—"

"I've been sitting all morning. I wanted to get up."

Tony nodded.

"Well, have Friday direct the call to my cell-phone."

That was one of Tony's latest inventions . . . Whenever someone called the building's phone, he could have it directed to his cell-phone by Friday.

Two seconds later, his phone buzzed.

"Who's May Parker?" Brooklyn demanded.

Tony waved him away, making Brooklyn huff impatiently. When his Dad waved him away, it meant he had to leave the room. Since Pepper didn't hang around anymore, the responsibility of watching him fell to Jamie, which didn't make a whole lot of sense to Brooklyn because Jamie was his age.

"Come on, loser," Jamie taunted.

Brooklyn scowled angrily, and followed Jamie, who was taking a sip of her drink.

"Want some?"

"Hell, no! You probably have rabies or something like that."

"You're right!"

She laughed light heartedly.

Meanwhile, Tony pressed his phone to the side of his head, wondering what May Parker had to say . . .

May seemed really familiar, from the moment he stepped into her tiny apartment in Queens. He desperately tried to place the face, but to no avail. Since he was trying to focus on her nephew, he pushed the feelings of recognition to the side and worked on the task at hand.

However, he didn't really ask about taking her precious nephew to Germany, since May didn't know of the young kid's crime-fighting day-job.

"Hello, this is Tony Stark speaking."

"Hi Mr., Stark. It's May Parker, Peter's Aunt."

"May! How are you?"

Tony tried to keep his voice calm. He didn't recall giving the woman his number, and why would she even be calling him? He returned Peter mostly intact!

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks. Look, I wanted to ask you something about Peter's grant."

"Yeah, Peter's grant! Yes!"

"Well, he's been acting strange ever since you came and visited us that day. Then, while I was cleaning out his drawer, I found his passport."

"His passport?"

"Yeah. It had a stamp in it, one that you get when flying into Germany. The thing is, Peter has never been to Germany. He's always wanted to go overseas, but I never was able to take him. I was wondering if he went there for the grant."

"Me?"

"Yes. The stamp is dated around May, and you were there with the . . . Avengers. Does your grant allow Peter to get involved with your group?"

Tony blinked.

They kid got a damn stamp in his passport?

How?

They took a private plane, so they could avoid shit like this! Still, Peter had gotten a stamp by pleading with the flight attendant or something like that. Now Tony had to clear this up. Peter had told her before that his Aunt May would totally freak out if she found out about him being Spider-man. Also, the grant wasn't real, so he had no idea what to tell her. His mind spun, trying to think of some scientific sounding bullshit to put her questions at rest.

"Did you ask Peter?"

"He said it was for the grant, which is fine and all, but as his legal guardian, I think I'm entitled to know what this grant is all about."

"Well—"

"And if he has a grant, why isn't he with you now?"

"May—May! Here's the deal. After Captain Rodgers and others went against the Accords, things have been a little messy."

"That didn't stop you when you took him to Germany with you where you got into an enormous fight at the airport."

"Because we didn't know that was going to happen!"

May didn't say anything to that.

"May, everything is really cooling down, so I'd be interested in allowing Peter to come back to work on his grant. He has a brilliant mind, and I believe—no, I know—that he has the ability to change the world. Stark Industries would be pleased to have him."

"Well—um—uh . . ."

"Peter wouldn't be alone. I have an intern, and I have a son. He'd be well taken care of, and would have access to state of the art technology to develop his ideas."

He could hear May breathing heavily at the end of the line.

"Fine, but only because I want to insure Peter's future."

"Thank you!"

"I want to know if Peter goes out of the country next time, okay?"

"You have my word. May? Have we met before? You know, before Peter got the grant?"

"N—no. I don't think so."

Something in May's voice told Tony she wasn't telling the truth. He flinched. He rarely ever had this feeling, so it must be real, right?

"Oh, okay," he lied "I thought so."

"Well, I'll tell Peter he's coming back, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

He heard a click, indicating that May had hung up.

Suddenly, Brooklyn charged through the door, his face crinkled up into an angry expression. Jamie was following him, and had a ridiculous smile across her face.

"What the hell, guys?"

Brooklyn crossed his arms across his chest, his scowl still plastered on his face.

"Nothing."

"Really, Brooklyn? Nothing?" Jamie asked, her voice sarcastically sweet.

Brooklyn growled, and ran his fingers through his curly brown hair.

"Alright guys. A guy I gave a grant to is coming to stay with us, so you need to be nice to each other. I don't want him running off terrified because you're acting like jackasses."

Both Jamie and Brooklyn nodded.

Tony didn't know if they would be able to pull it together, but he had to try. He had to cover up what Peter had been up to in Germany so that his aunt would be appeased.

After Brooklyn and Jamie shuffled out, Tony flopped back down onto the couch. He glanced at the TV, which was still running. The reporter was now talking about Melania Trump and how she plagiarized Michelle Obama's speech.

"Politics," he scoffed.

He grabbed the remote and pressed the off button.

"Three kids. Three kids."

He laughed silently to himself.

"Oh fuck, this is gonna be a ride."

 **Author's Note: Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review. It means so much to me!**

 **Much Love,**

 **gotmoreissuesthanvogue**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, I'm Peter."

Brooklyn scowled, his eyes going from Peter to Tony then back to Peter. He watched Peter twitch nervously, which made him chuckle a little bit to himself. Peter seemed awkward and out of place in the enormous halls of the mansion Brooklyn called home.

"I'm Brooklyn," he finally said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nice to meet you," Peter replied, holding out his hand hesitantly.

Brooklyn took his hand, and winched. Peter had a grip of iron, something which Brooklyn hadn't realized. Of course he should've known that, Peter being Spiderman.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," Brooklyn's arch nemesis called from behind him.

"Hi!"

Peter smiled happily, relieved that someone was going to be pleasant to him during his time here. Also, Jamie was pretty cute, but of course, he told himself that wasn't why he was here.

Tony Stark had found a way that allowed him to be Spiderman, as well as an intern for Stark Industries! It was a dream come true! Despite the painful battle at the German airport, he felt ready to change the world. All he had to do was sign the Sokovia Accords, and then he was good to go.

However, on the car ride here, Tony dropped a little bomb on him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

 ** _A Few Hours Earlier . . ._**

"Um, Peter? There's something I need to tell you."

Peter turned to his mentor, and stared at him. His fingers tapped his knee, something he did when he was nervous. Part of him was afraid that the habit would annoy Tony, so he tried to stop, but when he couldn't, he kept tapping.

"What? W—What is it?"

To Peter's surprise, Tony started to look nervous. His forehead crinkled up, and a large frown was plastered across his face. He then ran this fingers through his hair and blew out slowly.

"I have a son."

Peter's heart leapt in his chest. Someone to hang out with! Usually, Peter was a loner. Sometimes he'd have someone to hang out with during the long and tedious school days, but most of the time, he sat by himself. In a way, it was a good thing; he had more time to tinker around with technology, and he wouldn't have gotten this internship if he hadn't.

That didn't prevent him from getting lonely though . . .

He wondered, sometimes a thousand times a day, that he had a friend, someone to talk to about his new discoveries or the gorgeous girl, Liz Allen, in his classes. Quite honestly, he was a normal guy on the inside, not some hardened nerd that couldn't feel anything but excitement for vinegar exploding out of a volcano.

But Tony Stark had a son!

Hopefully, this kid would be around his age.

Obviously, he'd be somewhat like him . . . I mean, he's the son of one of the greatest inventors of all time! How could he not have his father's brilliance written in his genes?

"That's awesome!"

"Well, yeah. It is. I love him more than anything but he's a little—"

Tony scratched behind his ear, trying to think of the right words to say.

"Strange."

"Strange is good," Peter said encouragingly.

Tony nodded slowly, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"Yeah. Well—"

"Don't worry, Mr. Stark. We'll get along just fine, I know it."

He smiled reassuringly, which caused the inventor to smile a little bit.

"I hope you're right."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Brooklyn wasn't the type of guy Peter expected. He strongly resembled his father in so many ways, but after that, there wasn't much. Sure, he might be a whole lot different!

At school, however, there were a group of kids like Brooklyn. They were tall and skinny, and they spent their days with the earbuds stuck in their ears. Whenever they read something out loud for English class, it would be overly emotional and all-around ridiculous. They would moan about their 'hardships' in their work, which made Peter cringe. He wanted to stand up and scream "ALL BECAUSE YOUR MOM DID NOT LET YOU GO TO A PANIC! AT THE DISCO CONCERT DOES NOT MEAN YOUR LIFE IS MISERABLE!"

How about being an orphan? And then having your Uncle get brutally shot?

That's hard.

Anyhow, here was Brooklyn, proudly wearing his Twenty One Pilot t-shirt, and a cranky frown. Peter smiled at him, mainly because he wasn't sure what to do.

"So," Tony finally said, breaking the awkward silence "How about you take Peter to his room, Brooklyn?"

Brooklyn sighed dramatically, clutching his forehead like he was in an immeasurable amount of pain.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!"

He gestured for Peter to follow him, and then took off. Peter glanced back at Tony, who waved hesitantly. Jamie looked like she was trying to hold back a heavy bout of laughter, which she seemed to be managing to control.

"Uh, bye," he called.

He turned to follow Brooklyn, who was already several feet away.

"What the hell is taking you so long, Spiderboy?"

"It's Spiderman, and I'm coming."

He caught up to Brooklyn easily, who was still frowning.

"So, you're Mr. Stark's son?"

"Duh."

"That must be cool."

Brooklyn sighed.

"Cool is relevant."

Peter tried to figure out what that meant, but quickly realized that trying to do so would be futile.

"So, you like Twenty One Pilots?"

Brooklyn laughed, and shook his head, as if Peter was some naïve child.

"Okay," Peter finally said "I'm just trying to be nice."

"Nice? Nice? Nothing in this world is nice! Everything is a wonder, a tragic wonder that struggles to breathe every day."

"Awesome."

"I wish I could turn back time to the good old days when the—"

"That's a Twenty One Pilot lyric."

"I didn't say it wasn't one."

They walked in silence, Peter looking every which way. Finally, they arrived at Peter's bedroom.

"Here's your room, okay? If you need anything,, just press the button or something like that. I wouldn't know. I don't stay here," Brooklyn said tiredly, running his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, thanks."

After Brooklyn left, Peter sat down at the edge of the bed. It was enormous, a king size. Across from his bed was a gigantic flat-screened TV with a speaker situated next to it. There also was a dresser, desk, arm chair, and a walk in closet.

"Wow."

Everything was so elaborate and fancy, something he wasn't used to. In Queens, he and his Aunt lived in a tiny apartment, which was perfect for them, but still small. They struggled to make ends meet occasionally, especially since his Uncle died.

Peter groaned tiredly, and flopped down onto the bed.

This was going to be interesting . . . Very, very interesting.

But who said interesting was a bad thing?

 **Hey Everyone! Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been ultra busy.**

 **Please check out my other story "Spidey Joins the Avengers."**

 **Please leave reviews/follow/favorite. That sort of stuff motivates me to write more!**

 **Much love,**

 **gotmoreissuesthanvogue**


	5. Chapter 5

When Peter opened his eyes, he was staring up at an unusual ceiling. It was high up, much taller than the ceiling in his Queens apartment. He blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light. His heart immediately started hammering in his chest with excitement . . . This is what he'd been waiting for. Jumping out of bed, he stumbled towards the bathroom attached to what Tony referred to as his "suite."

Peter wasn't used to living in such luxurious circumstances. Although his family was never destitute, they certainly never reached the millionaire status. Both his Uncle Ben and Aunt May worked hard to give Peter the best life possible; buying him all the software and science gear his nerdy heart desired. They immediately recognized the immeasurable amount of potential in him, and not just because he was their beloved nephew. May and Ben would stay up late talking about how unusually smart Peter was for his age, and they often wondered whether they should send him to a special tech school. Of course, they did decide to send him, and they denied themselves date nights and many other things so they could put away money for the expensive private school.

Then his Uncle Ben got shot.

Words could not describe the pain Peter felt when the last little bit of life drained from his beloved uncle. He distinctly remembered the scalding tears burning in his eyes. He felt like his whole being was lit aflame.

Telling Aunt May what he saw was the hardest part of that day.

The hospital had called her when they were transporting Ben Parker's lifeless body to the emergency center. She came as quickly as she could, already knowing it was too late. Peter greeted her, and they both started crying. A nurse escorted Peter and May up to where they were laying his body. The Doctor informed them that they had tried to get his heart beating again, but to no avail. Drying her tears, May squeezed her dead husbands hand one last time, and left the room.

Peter stayed to watch the nurse drape a sheet over his Uncle's head. Something inside of him shattered into a million pieces, and, like glass, cut him up. His body felt numb, his vision grew blurry.

Was it possible that he could have saved him, especially after his gained his abilities?

A burden collapsed onto Peter's shoulders, making him shudder with guilt. This was something he could never forgive himself for, and he hoped something nobody else would realize happened because of him.

It wasn't until he got home the next morning that he realized that his shirt was still covered in his Uncle's blood. Instead of throwing it into the wash, he threw it in a trashcan, and then dropped a match in after it.

Watching the flames crackle in the dimly-lit apartment, Peter made a decision; he swore that nothing like this would ever happen again because he decided not to step in. With his power came a great responsibility, which he now would never take lightly again.

That's when he became Spiderman, swinging through the streets of New York, doing his best to prevent crime or any type of human endangerment.

He started small, dragging cyclists out of the way right before a car smashed into their bikes.

One would think Peter would feel good about saving lives, but something inside of him stuck, the same urgency, the same sense of debt.

This didn't mean life didn't start again . . . Aunt May went back to her job, and Peter went back to school. Now that they were relying on one salary now meant Peter would have to skip the special tech school. Aunt May cried a lot when she explained the situation to him, and all Peter could do was pull her into a hug and tell her it's going to be okay.

Peter's aunt wasn't giving up though . . . She did whatever she could to give her nephew the boost he needed to get recognized as the amazing mind he was. When she found out about the grant, she leapt onto the opportunity and chased it down. That's why Peter ended up going to live with Tony . . .

Peter thought back on everything that had happened the last couple of months as he brushed his teeth.

It was really incredible how all of this happened.

He got dressed, picking out a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a pair of torn up jeans. Opening the door, he started to head down the hallway, unsure of where to go.

Suddenly, he sensed someone walking towards him, so he spun around to see Jamie, the intern, standing behind him. She looked really pretty with her sparkling brown eyes. Although Peter was no expert of the subject, he could tell she wasn't wearing any makeup, not that he cared.

"Hey!" she called, walking towards him.

Peter waved awkwardly, heading towards her.

"You hungry?" she asked, pushing a strand of lose hair behind her ear.

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

She nodded cheerfully, and gestured for them to follow.

"The family chef, Abraham, is taking a vacation, so Tony said he was going to try his hand at making breakfast today."

"I'm cool with pop-tarts,"

Jamie laughed. They walked the rest of the way in silence, and in a few minutes, they reached the kitchen. Tony was standing in front of the island, holding an egg in his hand.

"Peter! We're making omelets!" he called, raising the egg above his head.

"Death omelets," another voice remarked sarcastically.

Brooklyn was sitting on one of the bar stools, drinking out of a glass. After he drained it clean of it's liquid substance, he whipped his mouth, and sighed.

"Good morning," Peter said, pulling out one of the barstools.

"Hey kiddos, after breakfast, Peter and I are going to work in the lab. I gotta lot of cool toys that I think you'll have fun playing with."

Peter nodded excitedly, but then stopped when he saw Brooklyn rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry, Brooklyn," Jamie exclaimed "You can hang out with me."

"Why would I want to hang out with you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we could listen to My Chemical Romance, and talk about emo stuff."

Brooklyn scowled, and opened his mouth to reply.

"That's enough you too," Tony cut in, putting an slightly burnt omelet on a plate.

He slid the plate over to Brooklyn, who groaned unceremoniously.

After Tony finished making omelets, they chatted for a bit. Jamie teased Brooklyn a couple more times, but was finally greeted by a torrent of orange juice flying from his cup. Peter was a little shocked to say the least, but he smiled bravely, and ignored Jamie and Brooklyn's shenanigans.

Finally, Tony got up, and gestured for Peter to follow him. Miraculously, the lab wasn't too far away from the dining hall, which made Peter happy.

The room was enormous, and filled with a large assortment of tables, covered with all sorts of machines like microscopes and a DNA processor.

"Wow," Peter murmured, his eyes wide open with delight.

"Here," Tony called, tossing Peter a pair of goggles.

Peter caught them without even looking up, which made Tony whistle.

"I'll never get how you can do that," Tony exclaimed "Friggin' spidey senses."

Running his finger over the edge of one of the tables, Peter stared at everything in awe. He'd never seen so much technology in one spot. A shiver went down his spine, which might seem weird to some people, but science was one of his main passions. Of course he liked being Spiderman, but nothing was parallel to discovering new and incredible things. Nothing was better than creating something out of nothing . . .

"Thanks for letting me have a grant, especially after the whole thing in Germany."

Tony smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You deserve it," the genius replied, picking up a wrench from the table.

He walked over to another table, and picked up what appeared to be a glove for his Iron Man suit.

"Y'know, it's cool having someone to do science with," Tony commented.

"Brooklyn doesn't like this sort of thing, huh?"

Tony sighed, and picked a tiny screw out of the glove.

"Well, he has very . . . refined tastes."

"And this isn't refined enough?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

The tiny screw slipped out of Tony's hand and clattered onto the floor.

"Dammit!"

Peter picked it up when it rolled over to him.

"So, tell me what you were thinking of putting together."

Peter grinned, and started explaining what he was planning on creating. Sometimes he'd stay up all night dreaming of what he could make if he had the means, and now that he had it, he was going to take full advantage of it.

Sure, he'd miss Aunt May, and Brooklyn didn't seem to like him, but life was still looking up. For once, he felt completely happy, tinkering away in Tony Stark's workshop.

Things were really looking up.

 **A/N:**

 **Hello Everyone! Thanks for reading!**

 **I want you all to know that I'm going to be in Florida for ten days because my cousin is getting married, and I am on bride's maid duty. It'll be fun, but I might not have the time to write a whole lot.**

 **Please leave reviews/comments. Favorite/Follow also!**

 **Much Love,**

 **gotmoreissuesthanvogue**


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Jamie asked, patting the couch next to her "tell us about this Liz girl."

Peter looked up and stared at Jamie for several seconds before he gulped and looked away. He couldn't believe that Jamie found out something so personal to him. Only two people in the world knew about his crush on Liz Allen, a bright and beautiful senior at his school, and they were his best friend Ned and his Aunt May, who had figured out about it by herself pretty quickly. Peter had told Ned a few months ago. Maybe women had a special sixth sense when it came to who men liked. He wasn't exactly sure, and quite honestly, he wasn't sure he if he wanted to.

"How'd you find out about her?" Peter demanded.

"I looked through your phone," Brooklyn said non-chalantly, as he flopped back on another couch, his fingers tapping his phone screen.

"WHAT?"

Brooklyn shrugged, not even looking up at Peter. Peter grimaced and shook his head in annoyance. Quite honestly, both Brooklyn and Jamie were getting on his nerves. He had thought that living with the two fellow teenagers would be easy, but they were nothing like Tony. Jamie may be tech genius, she was a girly-girl and her constant teasing and giggling wore him out. Brooklyn was probably harder to get along with than her. He didn't even like math or science, things Peter adored. Brooklyn mostly hid in his room, listening to music and writing very strange and angsty short stories that Jamie had happened to get her hands on in order to show Peter. When Brooklyn did venture out of the recesses of his room, it was usually to groan about whatever thing was making his life miserable at the time. That annoyed Peter, mainly because there were moments when Brooklyn was very intelligent and bright, moments where he acted smart and kind. Peter did not understand why Brooklyn felt the need to hide this softer side of him. In fact, he wanted Brooklyn to show it more because that seemed like the only way he might be able to mend the bridge between him. He thought about it a lot, and decided that the only way to fully break through to Brooklyn was to let himself be vulnerable.

"I do like Liz," he blurted out "I like her a lot."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Jamie exclaimed, her eyes lighting up in excitement "Do tell."

Peter reluctantly sat down next to Jamie, and awkwardly folded his hand in his lap.

"She's, uh, tall and super pretty. Um—uh—her eyes are really gorgeous and I—I really like her smile."

Brooklyn groaned and through his hands up in the air, then brought them down slowly and crossed them over his chest as if he was lying in a coffin. Jamie rolled her eyes and tossed a pillow at Brooklyn, which hit him on the face. He huffed impatiently, rolling his eyes at his father's intern.

"Where did you met her?"

"She was the leader of our Academic Decathlon."

"Academic Decathlon? Someone save me!" Brooklyn moaned "The nerd is in town."

"Shut up, Brooklyn!" Jamie snapped "Go on, Peter. Don't listen to him."

Peter cleared his throat.

"She's a senior, so she'd older than me."

"He's clueless," Brooklyn added "This is dumb."

Jamie chose to ignore Brooklyn's comment this time, her eyes glued to Peter's face.

"I think she's unobtainable though."

"Because she doesn't know you exist?" Brooklyn laughed.

"She's knows who I am!" Peter snapped, frustration starting to flare up inside of him "The Academic Decathlon team isn't that big!"

"And that's the only reason why?"

"Well-I—I'm sure she would know who I am if I wasn't on the Academic Decathlon team—"

"Okay. If that's what you want."

"Peter, you have a major chance," Jamie started "You're super cute and funny and she would be stupid not to like you back."

Surprisingly, Brooklyn did not laugh at his, contenting himself by plugging in his ear buds to listen to some music. Peter sighed.

"Don't worry about it," Peter," Jamie said slowly "Brooklyn is all talk. He's just doing it because—well—because he's Brooklyn."

"He's Tony Stark's son, right/"

"Yes sir! They're more similar than you think."

"How?"

"They can both be super dramatic and sometimes forget to open up."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Brooklyn bellowed.

"Oh shit!"

With that, Jamie jumped to her feet and left the room, leaving Peter to face Brooklyn's wrath by himself.

Oh, crap.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Long time, no see! I'm SO sorry I have been absent for close to a year. Life has been so crazy, so hectic that I barely had the time to work on my first Spidey fanfiction. I forgot this story even existed. However, I got a sweet private message and was inspired to pick this up again. I can't promise that I'll update every day, but I'll do it more often.**

 **Much Love,**

 **gotmoreissuesthanvogue**


	7. Chapter 7

"Brooklyn, I don't have time for this," Tony huffed as he handed his son a glass.

As usual, his son rolled his eyes and groaned loudly. He then took a sip of the liquid Tony gave him, then frowned.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded "It's disgusting!"

"It's an Arnold Palmer, a mixture of iced tea and lemonade!" Tony replied in a helpless manner "Pepper likes drinking them."

"I'd prefer Bourbon."

"Yes! Me too!"

"What do you say, dad? Want to put this down the drain and get something good to drink?"

Tony laughed to himself, one of his fingers tapping the glass.

"Hell no," a voice called from the other side of the room "That is a terrible idea, and illegal, not to mention it."

"Pepper! Welcome!" Tony called, quickly maneuvering a charming smile onto his lips "You're just the person I wanted to see!"

"Sure," Pepper said slowly, her eyes narrowing "What were you guys talking about before you tried to feed your underage son alcohol?"

"I told Dad that he should hire My Chemical Romance for that charity concert, and he says that rich people don't like emo music."

"Rich people aren't angsty, Brooklyn. I'm sorry. The Boston Pops is a lot more appealing to them. I know. It's dumb and boring, but it's all about the charity and getting them to donate to it."

"Dad!"

"Pepper, side with me!"

"I'll side with you, Mr. Stark," Jamie chimed in as she walked into the room, holding a file in her hand. She handed it to Tony, then turned to leave, smirking at Brooklyn as she went.

"Should we have vote?" Brooklyn yelled "I know Pepper will side with me and her votes count as double!"

"I actually saw the Boston Pops in concert before and it was quite lovely. It was really cool. John Williams came in as a guest conductor and—"

"Shut up, Pepper!"

"Show some respect!" Tony called "I love that woman."

Brooklyn sighed, and held out his Arnold Palmer to Pepper, who took it happily. She took a big sip, and sighed contentedly. Tony winked at her, which made her flush bright red. His son groaned and rolled his eyes dramatically.

Pepper was a good friend of Brooklyn's, but whenever she got super mushy with his father, he sometimes had to hold back gags. She had practically helped raise him, watching him whenever Tony was busy with work or—well—kidnapped by a crazy terrorist organization. He knew that they were slowly falling in love with each other for as long as he could remember . . . He just doubted that it would actually ever happen. However, when he turned ten, everything changed. It wasn't a negative change, per se. It was just new and awkward.

Tony had sat Brooklyn down one night and asked him what he thought about him dating Pepper. Brooklyn had sighed, acting wiser beyond his years and said that if it made him happy, it would be alright. That didn't prevent Brooklyn from stumbling around the couple awkwardly.

"I think you're missing out on a very big opportunity," Brooklyn exclaimed "Enjoy your stupid Boston Soda Pop or whatever that band is—"

With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Pepper and Tony by themselves. Tony slowly took a sip of the Arnold Palmer, and then slammed the glass on the kitchen counter, allowing a little bit of the liquid to slosh out. He wrinkled his nose up and shook his head.

"Why do you like that?" he asked.

Pepper giggled and finished her own glass. Tony laughed softly and walked to where Pepper was standing. He took the glass out of her hand and set it down on the counter. He then took his hands in hers, then raised one of them to his lips and kissed it.

"You know, I was going to look over some files, but why else would I have an intern for, if not to do all my boring work . . . Here's what I say. We ditch work and go on a date. There's this cute little Boba shop that just opened up down the street. I know you have work, but it'll be real quick. We can drink it as we walk back," Tony rambled, then pulled her other hand up to his mouth and kissed that "Real quick, I swear."

Pepper smiled and started to laugh.

"Let's do it."

Tony let go of one of her hands, then darted towards the door, Pepper following close behind. He laughed loudly as they went.

After they left, Peter appeared in the door way, then slowly walked into the room. He sighed and then cracked his knuckles, a bad habit he possessed. Right behind him was Jamie, who had left the file in her bosses' office.

"Brooklyn got you down?" she asked slyly, as Peter walked over to the fridge.

He opened the door and pulled out a yogurt.

"He still hates me," he said "Nothing new."

"Even though he purposely spilled tomato sauce all over your sheets?"

Peter sighed.

"Just like I said, he still hates me."

"Don't you ever want to get back at him?"

Peter looked at her incredulously.

"What? Me? No! That's mean!"

"Peter, my whole talk about Brooklyn being all talk didn't work out well, huh? So scratch that. Disregard that advice and listen, okay? I don't like Brooklyn any more than you do. If we scheme up something, it could be pretty funny!"

"That's a horrible idea! Brooklyn will tell Tony and we'll get in trouble! Remember, we're both employees of Tony Stark and we're going to get fired if we pick on his sun."

"No we aren't! I've played pranks on Brooklyn before and he never told Tony and Tony probably knew about it! There are eyes and ears everywhere in this building!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this . . ."

"Cut it out, Han Solo. We've got some scheming to do."

 **It appears Peter and Jamie are going to do some scheming. Follow and Favorite to see what happens! Until then, I'm gonna go get some Boba myself!**

 **Much Love,**

 **gotmoreissuesthanvogue**


End file.
